


Yule: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, Winter, Yule, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny's thoughts by the Yule fireside.  Originally posted 1/4/98. This poem is a sequel toSamhain: Ray.





	Yule: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonum: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  ***Rated NC-17 for m/m sex** (the best kind!). Comments  
>  may  
> be sent to.  
> (c) December 5, 1997  
>   
> 

Sitting here  
Beside a fire  
That's crackling  
With cedar goodness,  
I marvel  
At my fortune.  
All good, since I met Ray.  


Here in our home  
We bask in scents  
Of evergreen and holly,  
Of pasta and oregano,  
Scents I've learned to love  
Since loving Ray.  


I snuggle down  
In a corner  
Of our couch,  
Wearing the sweater  
Ray loves so much.  
He loves me in it.  
He loves me *out* of it.  


"Don't ever, *ever*  
Get rid of that sweater.  
I don't care  
If it unravels,  
I *like* the whiteness  
Against your skin."  


He first saw me wear it  
In my father's cabin  
When he left his sickbed  
To save my life.  


I will never  
Let it go...  
Or him.  


Snow falls softly  
Outside our window,  
My Northern blood  
Joyously singing.  


He sits close by  
In his favorite chair,  
Softly dozing,  
Safe and happy,  
With Dief at his feet.  
(I swear, that wolf  
Thinks *Ray's* his master).  


We're quite domestic  
A little family  
All our own.  


One green eye  
Suddenly stares at me  
Across the room,  
A lazy tongue  
Running across  
Lush lips.  


I blush, not from  
The fire's heat  
But from the fire  
He kindles within me.  


Slowly, silkily,  
He slides over  
To sit beside me  
On the couch.  
His tongue is claiming  
My willing mouth.  
Goddess, thank You!  


Your blessings  
Rain down upon me  
Like a snow's soft fall.  
He's pushing deeper  
And I am opening  
Myself to take him in,  
An old dance for us,  
But one that's never  
Boring.  


His hands slide up  
Beneath my sweater,  
My ribs trembling  
As his fingers  
Lightly stroke.  
Ah, my nipples  
Flower for him  
As I am lowered  
To the cushions.  


The smell of evergreen  
From our tree,  
Draped in precious  
Silver and gold  
Fills my senses  
As it mingles  
With Ray's fresh scent...  
Ah, perfection.  
  
In this time of gifts  
I have the most  
Perfect one  
Wrapped around me.  
He pulls my bow  
And I open  
Just for him.  


Then he is deep  
Within me, hot and hard  
While I open wider  
And we groan  
In fevered passion,  
Our souls as one.  


Blessed Yule.  


* * *

  



End file.
